


The Wild Card

by orphan_account



Category: My Own Story(Ish), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my own story set in the Star Wars world, there might be some spoilers and mentions of the star wars shows and movies but a lot of them have been out long enough I Dont think it matters to much (Except for the newer trilogy that i haven't watched yet)This story is about a bounty hunter that was an ex jedi before order 66. better explanation in the first chapter





	1. Intro Summary and Author Notes

Hey guys, if you are here from one of the marvel series that I kinda dropped I am sorry, but if you want to pick them up where i left them go ahead, but I have no idea if I am going to continue them or not so feel free to use them.

If you aren't here from those then welcome to my works

The basic gist of this story is that there was a jedi named Xander who wasn't a big fan of the jedi order but was better than the waste land village he came from. after order 66 happened and he escaped (further detail will happen in the story) he grew up and started to use his powers how he felt, whether it was helping people in need, bounty hunting, or as simple as something was to far to grab and he was lazy. throughout the story i plan on having him meet other people that are either OCs or characters from the movies and shows, for example the ghost squadron from "Star Wars: Rebels" 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy and please leave kudos or a comment. also if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments.
> 
> This Chapter is about the beginning of his journey as a Jedi
> 
> (Set around the battle of geonosis, not entirely sure when but I want it to be around there you know)

Xander was only 15 at the time, he had no clue who his parents were, he had some vague memories of them but not enough to remember anything important, like names or faces, hell even the name Xander was mad for himself by himself. he was working in the stock rooms of a bar, he wasn't a slave or anything he just needed a job and they just so happened to be hiring. Usually his days were the same, wake up, eat some rations, go to the bar and work most of the day, come home and sleep. This wasn't a horrible cycle if you think about it, but then you realize he was a 15 year old kid living alone on some planet he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. Hi boss was nice, fed him and gave him decent pay considering he could easily hire a droid to take over his job. On the very few days Xander got off of work he would simply stroll the streets, look around and admire how all of these people lived the way they did, you had the merchants trying to sell anything they could for as much as they could, the bounty hunters taking lives one way or another, whether it was by actually killing them or just prying them away from it by taking them to someone who would end up putting them in slavery or killing them themselves, then you had more honorable jobs like bartenders and servers at restaurants. One of Xanders favorite things about the world was human behavior, the way they could adapt, he always loved to read and learn more about strategy and how people function in certain scenarios but all of this was changed one day when a ship crash landed almost right outside xanders small hut, this woke Xander from his much needed sleep as he rushed outside to see a republic fighter burning only a few feet away from his door.

"Are you okay sir" he asked as he ran over to the fighter to help the man out, upon getting a closer look he saw that he was a kel dorian

"yes ill be fine, please help my astromech out as well, by any chance do you have a place i can hide for the night" John asked

"Yeah of course, it the house right behind me" Xander answered as he pulled the astromech out and put it on the ground and walked over to the house, with the two strangers following. 

"Thank you young man" he said as Xander opened the door and invited them in "My name is John Adams. i am with the republic, what is yours"

"I'm Xander" The young boy answered "I work in the store room for the cantina here in town"

"Well Xander i thank you for your hospitality, I'm assuming you would like to know why I crash landed here"

"Not really, i mean you said you were republic so that means it was probably some droids or some battle you had" Xander was always observant, you kind of had to when you were working in an area where you had to always be aware of what was around you, one wrong step and he could cost hundreds of credits in damages.

"You are very perceptive for a child your age" The Jedi commented

"Thanks, but that also means that droids will no doubt be coming to either make sure you are dead or to capture you, and the first place they will likely check is the house right in front of the wreck so I recommend you hide while i deal with the droids outside" it was hard to miss the sound of multiple ships landing and the sound of heavy metal footsteps

"Good idea" he said as he went further back into the house with the astromech following him as there was a heavy knock on the door. When Xander opened it he found 5 battle droids in front of him, one in the lead with a different paint job than the others and the other 4 behind him, one over each should, then one over each of their shoulders in a sort of triangle formation.

"Do you know anything about this fighter in front of your house" the lead one asked

"There's a fighter in front of my house, can i use it for scrap i kinda need some right now" He answered

"Did you see anyone leave it" The leader asked another question

"Dude i didn't even know it was there until now" He lied

"Roger, Roger" They said and walked away as Xander closed the door

"I think it's clear" Xander said, after a few seconds the jedi re-emerged

"How did you know they were coming" The Stranger asked

"Well for starters basic common sense, but at the same time something felt off after you showed up, its hard to explain also space ships are kinda loud" Xander explained

"Fair enough, there are many matters i must take care of but first i need to wait for the battle droids to leave, do you mind if i sleep here for the night" He asked

"Yeah no problem, there is another room down the hall and to the right, there might also be a recharging station here somewhere for your droid"

"Thank you"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has Occured to me that I haven't put any description of the characters or places yet so here is a half assed attempt
> 
> John Adams- Younger side (20-30), Medium Height, wears traditional jedi clothing (Robe, tunic, etc.)  
> C1-72Z- John's astromech, battle worn yellow primary and sky blue secondary color, nicknamed Caesar  
> Xander- No last name, 15 at current point in story, above average height, Kind of lanky build (Skinny, Lean, Tall)

As Xander woke up he slowly wrapped his head around what happened last night, trying to remember if it was a dream or not, then he heard the beeping of the astromech and voice of the jedi that showed up last night

"Yes I know, but I'd rather not cause to much trouble" the jedi said, followed by a series of beeps and sounds from the astromech "What do you mean we can't just walk away of course I can" this was followed by more beeps "I can't test if he is a jedi without seeming suspicious and id rather not drag this poor kid into the nonsense so i'm going to leave while we can" more beeps followed this along with a sigh from the jedi "I suppose you are right, we will need his help to get out of here" this was followed by footsteps heading towards him. Xander took this opportunity to roll over and act like he was still asleep. "Hey kid are you awake yet" John asked through the door

"Mhm, I am now why whats up" he lied, trying his best to sound like he just woke up

"Good, I need your help finding a way off this planet, I'm assuming that you know your way around"

"Yeah give me a minute to get around, while i am feel free to help yourself to some of the food in the fridge" he answered, still trying to sound groggy as he got up and put some fresh clothes on, simply a pair of pants and a decent shirt with a jacket over it, and walked out into the kitchen area of his house, well, it was where he lived, he had no clue who owned but he lived there for as long as he remembered and no one in the area questioned him about it or brought it up so he just kind of stayed there and continued on without thinking much about it. As he walked into the kitchen he saw John, the jedi, eating a small portion of food and waiting patiently.

"Ah, there you are, are you ready?" he asked after finishing his most recent bite

"I guess, what all do you need me for"

"Well you know your way around and i need to be able to find someway to get out of here and not cause to much chaos, I'm assuming since you live here you know where i can get a long range transmission out, oh and i need to have someone check caesar out for me and make sure he isn't busted up to much" The Jedi explained as he got up and put his plate in the sink and cleaning up what he did

"Well im sure you could probably get one out at the cantina i work at, i have to stop by there anyways so we might as well check, if not i'll ask around, should have you out of here by tomorrow by the latest, as for the droid we will probably have to go to a repair shop, i know a guy who will hopefully give us a discount" Xander said sliding on his shoes and making sure he had everything

"Thank you for all the help, now we have wasted enough time, shall we get going" The young looking jedi said as he gestured to the door and they walked out and towards the small town.

As they walked it was pretty silent, other than a few complaints from the astromech about his circuits and servos getting muddy. Xander decided to make a checklist to make sure they didn't forget anything

"Okay, so you need a way to transmit a message, preferably long range, and i need to inform my boss of needing the day off to help you, we need to get the droid checked" he rattled off "am I forgetting anything" he asked

"I think a doctor would be nice" the Jedi mentioned

"Why is that, i dont see any-" he began before getting cut off by the jedi passing out and hitting the ground "Oh, uhh caesar what's wrong with him"

"I'm not a medical droid i dont know" it beeped in droid

"Great, well i guess we go to the doctors first" Xander Said as he hoisted the man over his shoulder and continued walking to town, caesar in tow


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my computer reset itself halfway through the chapter causing me to restart it and I had to do a lot of research for a few of the things in this chapter.

As they finally reached town they got a few strange looks, but then again, who wouldn't when lugging around an unconscious body. When he finally reached the makeshift hospital of the small town he went inside and started to explain what happened to the doctor

"What caused this?" he asked Xander

"Not to sure, we were on our way over here and he just fell" Xander explained

"Any trauma or injury before this?"

"uh yeah his shipped crashed the other night, but when i was helping him out last night nothing seemed wrong"

"Well it could be a number of things, so while i examine him and see whats wrong I recommend you do what you came here for, and find a way to make sure you have enough credits because depending on what is wrong it could be costly" The doctor explained, the whole time he had a face of remorse and kindness

"Thank you, lets go Caesar" Xander said, gesturing to the droid as he got up and started to leave. He looked down at the list he made and thought about what he had to do "Alright so i guess i'll go to the cantina first, then the droid shop, and then ill come back here" he said to himself as he started walking, Caesar following behind him. along the way he simply took the time to think about stuff he hadn't noticed before, he slowly lost himself in the things around him, the squish of the mud, the sound of the wind against the leaves and wood, the song of the birds, it was peaceful, calm, almost zen, that was until he walked in a wall

"Fuckin' Dumbass" Caeser snickered

"Shut up I wasn't paying attention, besides we are here"

"No shit sherlock my sensors work, I can see the sign saying Cantina, better than you could see that wall apparently" the bot joked as it went inside. Xander got off the ground and followed him inside, it was one of the nicer buildings in the town, it had some good food and drinks, from what Xander could tell there was never any problems in this building, once people walked in there it was only friends that they made, or at least that's Xander's experience so far, he hasn't heard any fights from the back room. When they walked in he was greeted by a few familiar faces and some people that always stopped by.

When Xander's boss finally looked up from what he was doing he yelled "XANDER I'm glad you're here i need your help restocking the bar" he bossed

"On it" he said as he jogged to the stockroom

"Who is your little friend there" he called back to Xander as he gestured to the droid

"That, Gus, is Caesar, he is a C1 unit of a new friend, I have to make sure he is ok before I can do much else oh and i need to get a long range transmission out" Xander explained as he came back into the room carrying a box of liquor and supplies "Speaking of which, any ideas?"

"Well you could always go see joe for the droid, U could see if I've got a transmitter around here, what happened why do you have to get him checked?"

"Ship crash" he said as he stocked the shelves

"Is that droid the reason the battle droids showed up last night"

"Yup, and the jedi currently in the hospital that i'm probably paying the bills for, but its just bacta most likely so i think it should be cheap"

"Always getting into trouble" gus tutted at him

"hey, no trouble yet, just a few bills"

"Well you stock the shelves and ill see about that transmitter and when you are done you can go get that droid checked, but it might take me a few to get it going"

"Alright i guess ill get some stuff done here then" xander said taking the empty box back to the room and bringing out another


End file.
